A Different Sort of Dream
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: It's Sirius' turn to tell Remus about his dream now. Sequel to It Started With A Dream, though this can be read alone. Rated for BoyxBoy smut :D Enjoy! Right document uploaded this time. So, so sorry. I hope you all still read and review. It's worth it.


_**A/N: Hey guys, guess what this is! It's a sequel to It Started With a Dream :D lol. And it's also the smutty story I promised to write for every ten reviews I got for From Missing Chocolate to Brownie Wars. If I get fifteen more, for THAT story, another smutty oneshot will be coming your way. And I hope you all review despite my stupidity over uploading the wrong document. I don't know how it happened. I know that I clicked on the right thing while creating the story. I'm sorry. I feel so, so, so stupid D:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series. **_

_**Dedications: Dedicated to VampiressBlack, who I swear just waited for nine reviews so that she could be the tenth, and to all those reviewers for It Started With a Dream who asked for a sequel. Also to VampiressBlack again, and Moonygirl, who were both kind enough to point out my error. Sorry...**_

**A Different Sort of Dream**

"So I had this dream last night," Sirius begins, sitting down beside Remus at the Gryffindor dining table as everyone around them begins piling their plates and eating the food that has appeared before them.

James groans behind his stack of pancakes when he overhears his friend. "Please Sirius, I beg of you, do not share any details if this dream involves you, Remus, and a certain lack of clothing. It's too early for those images."

Remus and Sirius turn to face each other and share an amused glance, waiting for James to realize….

"Oh bloody buggering hell," James whines, banging his head against the table. "I just put those images in my own bloody, mother fucking head."

"Watch your language Mister Potter," Professor McGonagall says sharply as she passes their table, glaring at James.

James doesn't even bother responding; as he is far too busy banging his head on the table even harder than before.

Sirius and Remus roll their eyes, smiling slightly as they hold hands underneath the table.

Peter laughs as he watches his friend inflict pain onto himself, sitting down beside the over dramatic teen and piling food onto his plate. "What'd James do this time," he asks, stuffing his face with sausage.

Remus crinkles his nose in disgust as he watches the rat Animagus eat. "Don't talk with your mouth full Wormtail. None of us are very fond of see-food."

Peter blushes, swallowing swiftly, as Sirius snickers behind his coffee cup. "S-sorry. So why is James still banging his head against the table? It's been almost five minutes, and people are beginning to notice."

Sirius laughs outright this time, setting down his coffee and leaning his head down against Remus' shoulder. "James didn't do anything, not really. He's just been graced with the wonderful images of me and Moony here shagging each other's brains out."

Remus blushes, smacking the dog Animagus upside the head with the hand that Sirius wasn't holding, as James groans again and Peter chokes on the piece of bacon he has just put into his mouth.

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus mutters, though he passes his hand affectionately through the dark hair tickling his cheek.

Sirius grins, looking up at the werewolf with sparkling eyes. Remus finds it difficult to breath, for just a moment, "But I can't shut up Moony! I have to tell you about my dream before I do something stupid, like forget about it."

Remus sighs, pulling his boyfriend of three months up from the table and leads him out of the Great Hall just as Lily Evans begins to scold James for being a wanker.

"What did you dream about," he asks the black hair boy, silently thanking Merlin that it's Saturday, since this may take a while. Lord knows how over dramatic Sirius can be at the worst of times. He sighs and leans back against the wooden doors of the Great Hall to at least try to prepare himself for whatever his boyfriend has in store for him.

Sirius smiles, stalking over towards Remus and pushing him farther into the door as he pushes himself up against the smaller boy.

"I dreamed, Mister Moony, that you fucked me, and that you were very, very bad at it."

Remus blinks, not sure if he had heard his boyfriend right. "W-what? Pardon me?"

Sirius grins, that wicked, heart-stopping, leg wobbling, breath catching grin that always seems to clear Remus' head of any previous thoughts. "Oh yes Remus love, I dreamt that you put your dick up my arse and you just weren't good at it at all. I'm sorry, but you were much too rough, and fast, and not only did you not prepare me, at all, but you came as soon as you thrust into me the very first time."

Remus sputters as he looks at his dark haired boyfriend with wide, hazy brown eyes. "W-what?" he asks again.

"Oh yes, Remus, the whole experience was just dreadful. I didn't get any pleasure out of it, and I'm not quite sure how you did. I guess I was just too tight for you. Nothing else can explain why it was that you had come so quickly."

Remus growls, finally comprehending what is being said to him, and pushes the taller teen away from him, where the dog Animagus had been murmuring his tale, if you can call it that, directly into his ear, before he stomps past Sirius, an annoyed, almost thunderous expression plastered across his scarred face.

"Come on," he says darkly, and roughly grabs a hold of Sirius' hand. "I'll show you just how not bad at fucking you I really will be."

Sirius hides a grin as he obediently follows his agitated boyfriend up staircases and down corridors in a mad rush to get up to and past the Gryffindor Common Room and into their empty dorm room.

Once they are up there, with only minor bruises from trick stairs and an even more agitated werewolf, due to Peeves taunting (Oh _Loony Lupin, you're in quite a hurry. Off to screw your little boyfriend? _"I'm NOT little!" **"Yes, I'm off to do just that Peeves. Now leave me the fuck alone so I can do it soon, you stupid dolt."**), Remus shoves Sirius onto the closest bed, which happens to be his own, thank Merlin. (James will bloody kill them if he finds out that they have been mucking around on his bed, and he will have some rather creative ways to do it too.)

Sirius can't hide his grin this time as Remus claws at the fabric of his t shit, suddenly desperate (not that he wasn't desperate before. I mean, he cursed at Peeves, and called him names…) to get his boyfriend naked.

"I'm going to fuck so good that you'll never be able to say I was bad at it, much less dream about me being bad at it," Remus murmurs as he crawls up the dark haired boy's lean, now bare torso until he looms over him.

Sirius' grin turns into a smirk. "You're all talk Moons. Come on, fuck me. Show me that my dream isn't anywhere near the reality of it. Show me how good you supposedly will be at fucking me."

Remus silences his answering groan on his own as he leans down to capture Sirius' lips in a hot, desperate kiss that isn't at all experienced. It is sloppy and inpatient, tongues entwining, teeth clashing together, and saliva sliding down each boys' chin. Despite the pure dirtiness of the kiss though, it arouses both teens greatly.

"God Remus," Sirius whispers, moaning as he pulls Remus closer to him.

Remus smirks. "Am I doing ok? I'm not bad at this, am I?" he teases, grinding his hips down into his soon to be lover's and trailing his tongue down the other boy's cheek and over to his ear, where he stops to nibble and suck at the lobe before tracing the shell with the very tip of his tongue.

Sirius shakes his head. "No, no, not at all. Just… please…" he whispers, all teasing he had planned to do earlier suddenly forgotten. All he wants not is for Remus to touch him, to feel his hands and lips and tongue, and even his teeth, everywhere, and to have the werewolf's dick so far up his arse that'll he'll be feeling him for weeks.

Remus' smile widens to twice its original size as he pulls back to look into stormy grey eyes. "Nuh uh uh Padfoot. You said that I had rushed this in your dream, and that you got no pleasure out of it because of that. So I'm going to take my time now, and I'll pleasure you slowly. Just be patient Padfoot. I promise that you'll love everything that I do to you."

Sirius whimpers softly, arching up into Remus as the werewolf trails his lips down the dark haired teen's neck, scattering wet, hot kisses down to his shoulder, where he closes his lips over the soft flesh at the place where neck meets shoulder on the right side, sucking and biting gently until he is sure that his mark of ownership will be visible when evening comes.

"Gods Remus," Sirius whispers, tangling his hands into Remus' hair. "Please… please, don't stop."

Remus looks up into his boyfriend's eyes, grinning wickedly. "I don't plan to Pads," he says, right before he swoops down to take one dusky pink nipple into his mouth, closing his teeth around it and tugging gently.

Sirius gasps in surprises. "Rem…"

His words catch in his throat as Remus brings a hand up, fingering the nipple that he doesn't have in his mouth, at the same time that he lifts his hips up just a little, from where they had been pressed down into they boy's underneath him, and his other hand trails down, slowly undoing the dog Animagus' button and fly on his jeans.

"Oh God," Sirius moans, bucking up sharply as his dick is freed from its constricting confines. "Please Remus… please. Please touch me."

"If that's what you really want," Remus whispers around the taller boy's nipple, trailing the hand he had been using to tease his boyfriend's neglected nipple down until both hands were tugging Sirius' jeans down lean hips and muscle legs, stopping to quickly remove shoes and socks before throwing each item down onto the floor in a messy pile of clothing.

Sirius nearly cries out in relief as the same thing was done to his underwear, leaving him completely bare to his boyfriend's, soon to be lover, gaze for the very first time.

"You're so beautiful," Remus whispers as he trails his tongue down the animagus' ribs.

Sirius groans, louder now then he had before, as he withers underneath his boyfriend's mistrations. "Please Rem," he cries out, pulling harder at the tawny hair that he holds clenched in his long fingers.

"Please what," the werewolf asks, now tonguing the line of dark, fine hair that begins right underneath Sirius' navel and leads down to a thicker patch of curls that surround the older boy's cock.

Sirius moans hoarsely, sliding his hands down over the werewolf's neck and onto his shoulders. "Take this off," he pleads, looking down at his boyfriend as he tugs at the fabric of his worn t shirt. "I want you as naked as I am."

Remus blushes softly, sitting back between Sirius' legs. "I… I don't look like you do," Remus confesses, trailing his long, thin fingers down over the Animagus' finely muscled chest.

Sirius shakes his head, pleading softly. "Please…."

Remus sighs, resigned, afraid, and peels off his shirt before standing and quickly doing the same with his jeans and underwear, toeing off his shoes and socks before he kicks the garments off of his legs.

Sirius sits up and reaches for his now nude boyfriend. "Come here," he says, holding out his arms, and when Remus complies, sliding his body up against Sirius and burying his nose against the other boy's neck, both can't help the shudder of pleasure that runs through them as skin touches skin.

"You're so beautiful Moony," Sirius whispers hoarsely, scattering kisses over the werewolf's face. "So, so bloody beautiful. And I'll show you that one day, make you believe it even. But for now, you have to prove to me that you aren't horrible at fucking me, remember?"

Remus grins shyly as he stretches up to kiss the other boy softly, before reaching out with one hand, the one not currently groping every part of Sirius he can reach, to the nightstand that stood beside his bed, digging through it hurriedly as he searches for the lube he had placed there just a few days ago.

Sirius grins wickedly as he sees what his boyfriend now holds in his hand. "Where'd you get that," Sirius asks gleefully.

Remus blushes softly. "Lily…"

"I'm going to forget you just said that," Sirius mutters, before taking the lube from the werewolf's hand and pouring a small amount out into his palm. He grins softly before he reaches for Remus long, hard dick, spreading the lube out before he swipes his thumb over the head, delighting in the hoarse cry the action pulls forth from the werewolf.

"Gods Sirius, that feels so good," Remus whispers as he pulls the older boy closer to nip and lick at his long neck. He then reaches for the lube with a trembling hand and covers two of his fingers with the slick substance, trying to calm himself as he slides his hand down underneath his boyfriend, past the taller boy's heavy sacks, to the puckered hole that lies between his firm buttocks.

Sirius stops stroking the werewolf for a moment so that he can reach down and take Remus' hand, laying back slowly and spreading his thighs, raising his legs up to this chest to give the werewolf easier access to his most private place. "Please," Sirius whispers, leading the werewolf's trembling hand down until one slender finger touched the puckered hole.

Both boy's gasp at the same time.

"Tell me if I hurt you," Remus whispers softly as he slowly circles the tight entrance with one finger, being careful as he eases it inside.

Sirius groans, in pleasure, and slight discomfort, before he presses down on the finger, forcing it in to the knuckle. "More," he groans, voice husky and eyes clenched shut as his body is overwhelmed with feelings.

Remus nods, easing a second finger in along with the first, and begins scissoring the two digits, carefully trying to stretch his boyfriend open so that something bigger and harder and thicker can soon fit within his hole.

"Oh Gods," Sirius moans, pushing down onto the fingers that were buried within him. "Please Remus, more."

"Does it feel ok," Remus asks timidly, slowly adding one more finger into the tight, hot entrance.

Sirius nods eagerly, grinning just a little. "Come on Rem. Show me how good at this you will be. You have to erase the awful images the dream gave me from my head."

Remus laughs breathlessly, leaning down to kiss Sirius, and begins thrusting the fingers in and out of his boyfriend, eager to put his dick in that clenching hot channel.

He bends his fingers just a little bit, thrusting them at a different angle, and suddenly Sirius thrusts up, back arching completely off of the bed as he throws his head back.

"Are you ok," Remus asks, worry evident in his voice as he pulls his fingers out of his boyfriend quickly, crawling up so that he could look into the dog Animagus' grey eyes.

"Get in me now," Sirius growls, reaching down to grab Remus' dick.

Remus trembles slightly as he complies, looming over his dark haired boyfriend as he slowly eases his cock into Sirius' tight entrance.

Sirius groans softly in pain, panting slightly, and Remus bends down, kissing him gently to distract him from the pain.

Soon, he's buried ball deep within the older boy, fighting every instinct within him to stay still and allow his boyfriend time to get use to the sensation. "I can't believe I'm in you," he whispers, reaching down to take Sirius' hands in his own.

Sirius smiles, locking eyes with his lover, before grinding his hips down, slowly rotating them to get a better feel of things.

"S-Sirius," Remus whimpers, closing his eyes for a moment.

Sirius moans too, arching upward and pushing himself down more firmly to take the werewolf deeper inside of him, not that either boy thought that that would be possible.

"Move Remus," he whimpers, squeezing the younger boy's hands.

Remus complies, pulling himself out of the clenching heat that belongs to his boyfriend, before pushing back in, and everything after that is a blur.

They move faster and fast against each other, soon desperate for release, grinding and rutting against each other harder still, limbs sliding together, hands entwined, as they keep their eyes locked with each others, wanting to see everything that the other is feeling.

Sirius comes first, without Remus even having to touch his cock, thick ropes of semen coming out to coat his own stomach and Remus' chest.

Remus comes seconds later, Sirius' channels clenching around him proving to be too much, and he finds his release deep within his boyfriend, having it wrenched out of him as Sirius pulls him down for another sloppy kiss.

Seconds later Remus collapses onto Sirius, breathing heavily.

"Ok," Sirius asks, carding his fingers through Remus light brown locks.

Remus nods tiredly, looking up briefly before placing a soft kiss onto Sirius' neck. "Bloody fantastic," he says. "Was it better than your dream?"

Sirius grins, "What dream," he asks playfully, pulling Remus down for another kiss.

_**A few hours later….**_

"Hey Padfoot?"

"Yeah Prongs?"

"Next time you want Rem to screw your brains out, use a silencing spell, ok? And a locking spell too…"

Sirius barks out a laugh. Snuggling closer to where he sat next to a very sleepy Remus on one of the couches in the Gryffindor Common Room, he asks, "How much did you hear and see?"

"A bit too much," James admits queasily and Peter nods along in agreement before running off to the bathroom once more to dispose of the contents within his stomach.

Sirius laughs again.

"So what was your dream about anyways," James asks, curious despite the fact that he knew he'd probably regret asking.

Sirius grins wickedly. "I never had any dream. I just wanted Remus here to stop being such a chaste prude and fuck me already."

Remus looks up at his boyfriend with wide eye, not so tired anymore. "You sneaky little bastard," he growls, before lunging forward and pulling Sirius into a passionate kiss.

James blushes and turns away from the two rowdy teens, looking around the Common Room for something to turn his attention onto.

"Hey Evans!" he suddenly shouts.

Well, this should be interesting….

_**A/N: Well, there you go guys. I hope you all enjoyed that. I'm sorry about my mistake last night. I have a feeling that I'm gonna feel like an idiot for a long time. *sigh* I'm sorry for anyone that is tired of BottomSirius. It just fit this story better. My next one will be another BottomRemus if I get enough reviews. **_

_**I'm hoping to update Just A Misunderstanding sometime in the next few days, and Terribly Mistaken soon after that, so look out for those, though it'll be up faster if you all actually review them. I'm not sure yet if I actually want to continue Suffocating.**_

_**Please Review. I'd really, really appreciate it. I know I shouldn't be, but I still get really self conscious, especially about my smut, and the stupid incident last night isn't helping at the moment. *breaths deeply* I'd appreciate the encouragement, and it would guarantee me writing me. And the more reviews I get, the more likely I will be to write more smut. **_

_**Thanks, and Review. Please? *smiles weakly* Can I have atleast fifteen reviews for this? Please? :D**_


End file.
